Naruto's adventure
by PammieChan
Summary: It's a story of heart break, happiness and love. Naruto has to figure out what his heart wants. Will he follow his heart or go against it? MAIN pairing is SAI & NARUTO. Second pairing: LEE & SAKURA. Rated M for "sexual" suggested scenes. Not suitable for all age. (Lots of sloppy kissing). Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


_** Naruto's adventure**_

**This is the first story I have really worked on and pushed to finish. Please be gentle with me~**  
**It may not be the best, but I'm actually quite proud of my story and work. This story takes place of one of the**  
**shows episode. It doesn't contain any spoilers, it does have a lot of kissing involve. Reviews and comments **  
**are always very appreciated! Thank you!**

_Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own anything, except for this story. All characters and original story is the amazing work of Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**-Pammiechan-**_

_**The beginning.**_

"It's scary here, Dattebayo..." Naruto whined sitting next to a tombstone. He stared at Sai, he had his usual neutral stare on his face, but he was looking down at the book. He curiously wondered, what was Sai looking up for right now. He usually had his nose in that book, whenever he didn't know how to proceed a certain situation. Before he could react, Sai stood up straight and made his way to sit next to Naruto.

"There, there... I am here for you." Sai whispered softly, wrapping one of his arms around Naruto. "Wh-wh-what are you doing!?" Naruto shout surprised of Sai's sudden move. "Um..." Sai mumbled confuse, "that's not, how the book said he'll react..." Naruto blushed, Sai was trying so hard to be friendly. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Sai's shoulder. "I-I'm not into guys!" Naruto pointed out, "Don't think anything funny..." Sai ajusted his arm around Naruto, "Something funny? As in a joke?" Sai whispered softly to Naruto, slowly reaching for his book. Naruto shook his head with a smile on his lips, "No..." was all he could whisper back as he was falling asleep.

"Hey, I hope you boys didn't-" Yamato started as he came back to get the guys, notice that Naruto has fell asleep on Sai's shoulder. And Sai was reading his book. "Oh, Yamato-sensai, are we going back to the village now?" Sai asked, Yamato nodded "You should probably wake him up, we should get going now. Meet us in five, I warn Sakura as well." Sai watched Yamato leave for the second time.

"Naruto-kun... " Sai shook his teammate, "umm, fried pork chop ramen please!" Naruto shout before pushing Sai's shoulder and rolling on top of his legs."Naruto-kun" He tried again, "More-Dattebayo!" He screamed "Oh Sai, did Yamato-Sensai come back yet?"Naruto yawned before sitting back up. "Yes, we have to go back now." Sai responded watching Naruto get up and stretching out his hand for Sai to grab onto. Sai happily did, "So, that's what it's like to have friends." Sai thought to himself. "Physical contact." Sai smiled sweetly at Naruto, without letting go of his hand. "Are we holding hands on our way back to the village?" Sai asked innocently. That made Naruto blush "N-No!" He pulled his hand back before he could say anything else, "Oh, am I being a bad friend?" Sai asked him, Naruto tilted his head, was that sadness in Sai's voice?

Naruto grinned widely, "No! I just don't want Sakura-chan to jealous or something!" he covered up with a lie, "Don't want others to think I'm in a relationship!" He thought. His teammate titled his head, before opening his book and looking it up. "Jealousy.. Oh yes, this must be Sakura-chan." Sai agree'd. Naruto sighed in relief, he really didn't want to hurt Sai's feelings, but also didn't want to ruin his chance with Sakura.

A few days as passed since the mission with Sai, Sakura and Yamato-Sensai. Sakura and Naruto kept chatting as always and surprisingly Sai has been more social. Others started to include him into conversations, he started to learn how to read people's emotions without his book, or at least he doesn't use it as much.

One particular night, a lot of their friends have gone on a mission. Leaving behind Naruto and Sai, Lee, Hinata and Kiba. Sai was walking outside, he always like how the stars would shine beautifully at a certain hour of the night, as he was wandering around. He saw a light caught his eye. He stared and notice it was coming from Naruto's apartment. He swiftly and quietly made his way to his window. Naruto sat under his kotatsu and wasn't moving. "Odd.." Sai thought to himself. He saw Naruto slowly lay his head on the table. Sai decided to knock softly against the window, which cause Naruto to snap out of his daydreaming. "Oy Sai! Why didn't you use the door, Dattebayo?" Naruto smiled at the boy at the window, opening it so he could come in. "I'm a ninja, Naruto-kun. What kind of ninja would sneak in through the door?" mused Sai. Ever since, he has become friends with the others. He had learn to use a bit of sarcasm and a joking tone. That made Naruto smile widely, "You seem a lot happier now, Sai.." Sai nodded, that was true... Ever since, Naruto showed him that being happy, feeling emotions is a wonderful thing. He just wants to be happy all the time now. He was truly thankful towards Naruto.

"What are you doing up so late at night?" yawns Naruto before sitting down on his bed. "I like to watch the stars." Naruto nodded before lying down. "Naruto... Do you ever feel lonely?" Naruto sat back up, grinning sheepishly, "You don't have to lie to me, I'm your friend." Sai continued. Naruto dropped the smile, how did Sai know? "Sometime... Living alone in this apartment, makes me... feel sad." Naruto whispered. "Is there someone you love?" Sai asked him, kneeling in front of him. Naruto tilted his head, "Sakura-chan, obviously.." Naruto shrugged.

Sai stared at Naruto, as if he was waiting for a second reply or a second answer. "Do you truly love, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was surprised, "Of course, I do!" Naruto shouted almost offended. "Do me a favor, tell her that you're in love with her." Sai said, before turning his back facing the window. "Hm.." Naruto stood up, even if Sai was pretty tall, he was still taller than Sai. "Sai?" Before he could blink, before he could even catch his breath, he felt a pair of lips on his. They were soft thin lips. And before he could react, Sai was already gone through the window.

Of course, just like his first kiss being stolen away from Sasuke, twice. This stolen kiss was the most gentle kiss he has ever felt. Not that, Naruto knew anything about kissing, but that was one was nice...

Sai was running away, "Kissing – Touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. " He ran until, he couldn't run anymore. "1345...1346...1347..." That counting, Sai knew who it was from. "Lee?" Sai called out, "Oh! Sai! What are you doing? 1349...No wait... Ahh!" Lee shout forgetting what number he was at. "Yes! That's a new challenge, I'll have to start back from the beginning!" That made Sai chuckle, Lee was always such in a good mood it was almost contagious. "I was going for a run." He bluntly said. "Ah! Working out even at night, that's my ninja way!" Lee smiled proudly.

"Lee, is there someone love?" Sai asked, looking at Lee's smiling face. Even when Lee was thinking, the happiness was still showing on his face. "fascinating..." Sai whispered before "I love all of my friends!" Lee exclaimed giving him a thumbs up. Sai shook his head, "um.." pulled out his book, and quickly turned the pages to a specific one. "Love interest." That made Lee blush, that really made Sai curious. Why did people blush when they thought of their love interest. "Well, I really like Sakura-chan. But, I think Naruto-kun likes her too!" Lee gulped, before turning around and started his push ups again. "I see... What is it like to be in love?" Sai asked him. That made Lee excited that Sai would ask him such questions. He jumped back onto his feet and held Sai's hands.

"When you are in love, all you can think of is that person's smile, how they smell, the way they act and you always try to be a better person. When you are in love, sometimes you can't sleep at night before all you can do is think of them. You always try your best to make them happy. Even...Even if it means that they are happy with someone else..." Lee gave Sai a fake smile, in reality he was heartbroken. In his mind, it was certain Sakura-Chan would choose Naruto over Lee, but certain she'd choose Sasuke over anyone.

Sai held out his arms, friends hugs each other, right? Lee gladly took the opportunity to slam his body against Sai's side. "Why won't she love me?" Lee whispered barely audible. " I always try so hard to make her notice me,but it's like I don't even exist!" Lee was crying. Sai never knew that deep inside Lee's heart were sadness. Sai held him tighter into his arms. "Thank you, Sai." Lee said between hiccups. "I... I also think I may like someone." Sai admitted. "But, I'm not certain. May I try something, Lee?" Lee sobbed a few times and sniffled before looking up. Sai had his hand on his cheek, Lee gulped hard. It was almost like Sai was staring into Lee's soul. His gaze was intense and almost intimidating. Lee bit his lower lips, he felt strange. Sai was slowly leaning in until the gap between them was gone. Lee slowly gave in the kiss that born between them. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. The only problem is that, the heart wasn't in it. After what felt like an eternity, they both broke apart to gasp for air.

"Did you feel anything? Was it different from when you kissed her?" Lee asked him, "Sorry...No, it wasn't the same. I didn't feel... The um... Butterflies in my stomach." Sai confessed. "Um, Lee.. When you said "kiss her". Is it not normal for me, to be... in love with another man? To have kissed another man?" Lee studied Sai's facial expression, his cheeks were a faint shade of pink. "No, it's completely normal, and I can tell you really love them. They must be a very lucky person to have you love them so much, Sai!" Lee smiled at Sai, "Is it... Naruto-kun?" Sai's eye widen with surprise, "How do you know?" "Only Naruto-kun, who doesn't see it Sai. You always seem happier when you are around him." Lee explained, everyone knew already about how Sai felt towards Naruto and this sudden declaration just confirmed what most people thought. "I... I have to go, I have a lot to think about." Sai whispered softly, Lee nodded before pulling him into a hug. "I... I'm not into guys, but I'll always be there for you, Sai." "Thank you." And Lee just watched Sai disappear into the night.

The next morning, Naruto woke up quite early. It was odd for him since it's not like he had to be somewhere. With what happened last night, he couldn't sleep very well. He never often questioned his sexuality, he always thought that liking girls or liking boys, would come with time and that when you fall in love, it magically just happens. He very much loved Sakura, that's all he knew. That he wanted to be with her all the time, it must be love, right? "Do me a favor, tell her that you're in love with her." Sai's voice echo through his mind. Maybe Sai was right, maybe it was time for him to finally tell her how he feels. "I have to tell her." Naruto thought out loud. Today was the day, he was going to confess his love for Sakura.

Naruto looked at the time. It was 7h46 AM, he hasn't woke up that early since school. "They should be back by 10 AM. I should probably take a shower and eat breakfast." He thought to himself out loud, he went for a long and hot shower. He needed to think carefully, how put his words together to not make himself sound like a fool. When he got out, it was already 8h30. He never took a shower that long before, but it felt great. He ate an omelet he whisked quickly and throw on his clothes. Today was his day off, so he decided to go for a light blue pair of jeans and a dark blue top. He still had an hour to waste, he decided to visit his friends.

As he was walking out of his apartment building, he went face to face with Hinata. "Oy Hinata, dattebayo! What are you doing?" "Oh! Naruto-kun, I-I was just walking back from the grocery store..." She smiled softly blushing, "Do you need help?" He asked her, already taking the bags from her hands, "Um, that would be nice, thank you!" The walk was short and quiet, "Um, Naruto-kun, is there someone you love?" She asked shyly biting her lips, "This is the second time someone ask me that!" Naruto thought to himself. "Um, yes... But, she doesn't know that I love her. Do you have anyone special in your life, Hinata?" That made Hinata turn beet red, "Well, um... You see, I..." "OY Naruto-kun! Hinata-sama!" a voice shouted sounding super excited. "Lee-kun!" Hinata shouted not out of excitement, but annoyed and yet relieve, for cutting off right before she was about to confess her love for Naruto. "Hey, Lee-kun! I've been meaning to ask you something.." Hinata blushed by the thought of it, "yesterday..." she begins, Lee blinked twice before his eye widen even wider than they usually are. "Yesterday night, I saw you and... " Hinata covered her face with embarrassment and mumbled something through her hands. "Heh? What was that?" Naruto asked her. Lee bit his lips, and swallowed hard while looking at Naruto. "I saw you kiss Sai." she whispered very quietly, that's when the time felt like it stopped. Naruto stared at Hinata than his eyes slowly turned to meet big round brown eyes. His bushy eyebrows were very high on his forehead with his mouth dropped, he kind of looked like a very surprised blushing little turtle. "It's nothing like that! We're not going out... I'm not with Sai!" Lee exclaimed loudly, even a bit too loudly.

Naruto stared at Lee, he felt his heart aching. "Did he kissed anyone else? Did he kissed me just to know his sexual orientation? Was he only using me? " All of these questions quickly went through Naruto's mind. "Why does it matter, I'm in love with Sakura-chan.." Naruto said dryly, Hinata looked down. "Thank you for carrying my bags." She quickly said before grabbing the bags from Naruto's hands and get in her house.

Hinata softly closed the door behind her, sliding down at the bottom of the door. Tears were streaming down her, now pink and puffy cheeks. She had waited for so long to finally work up the courage to tell Naruto, that she was in love with him. She always knew that Naruto was in love with someone, secretly she would pray it was her. She waited and waited for him to show her a sign. She looked up and wondered if when will her soul mate find her.

Lee and Naruto stood there quietly, not knowing if they should break the silence or not. "If you two aren't going out, why did you kiss?" Naruto asked, he was tired of the awkward silence. Lee pointed his two index fingers together, "Um..." he gulped nervously "I shouldn't be the one telling you this, Naruto-kun..." This was making Naruto angry. He wasn't usually the type of person who would use violence to get an answer out of someone, but this time he felt used and his emotions were on the line.

Naruto firmly grabbed Lee's shirt and pulled him a few inches away from his face. "I'm not up for mind games, Rock Lee." Naruto growled quietly. Lee bite his bottom lip, nervously avoiding Naruto's angry eyes. "Sai... He's in love with you." Lee whispered, "he kissed me, because he needed to verify for himself. He's in love with you, Naruto-kun. You freed him from his lonely heart, you showed him that living a life with love, compassion and friends, was a wonderful thing. You were the only one who supported him, after his brother passed away. " Naruto's grips slowly loosen up, he was glad. Hearing all of this, it made him happy.

"Oy! What's going on here?!" A laid-back voice sighed between both of the young males. They were quickly separated. "Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto and Lee shouted in surprised, "you're back from your mission earlier than expected!" Naruto grinned. "Don't change the subject, Naruto." Kakashi warned him. "Um, we had a misunderstanding" Lee explained "But, we're all good now!" Naruto chirped, wrapping his arm around Lee. Lee was glad Naruto-kun wasn't angry at him. Naruto looked at Lee and winked at him. "Uh, I have somewhere to go!" Naruto yelped, quickly realizing that what he had planned out today.

He ran across town, even after what Lee said. He had to confirm his own feelings too. He finally saw her, pink haired and red uniform. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shout out loudly. "Naruto-kun. You don't have to be so loud!" Sakura sighed annoyed by the blond boy. "Can I have a word with you?" He asked her, with quite the serious look on his face. Sakura titled her head and nodded slowly. Naruto lead the way to a bench and sat down. Sakura quietly mimicked his action.

"Please, don't say anything until I'm done talking." He told her, he stared at the ground for a few seconds and realized she was already waiting for him to start talking. "Sakura-chan... I-I'm... I think, that I'm in love with you!" Naruto said. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but quickly remembered she had to wait. "I mean, you're the first person to not have looked at me, for me. And not just for my kyubi. Because, you were scolding me and I wanted to prove to you that I could be as good as any guy in this village. I know, you've been idolizing Sasuke, I did too. He's pretty cool, isn't he." Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at Sakura in the eyes, "So... I think I may be in love with you." he said again, to conclude everything he said.

"Naruto-kun, kiss me." Sakura said. Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes. All of his life, ever since they were kids, he had been waiting for this exact moment. It was finally going to happen, he was finally going to be kissing the beautiful girl, he had always been in love with. He stared at Sakura slowly closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side. Naruto mimicked her action, their lips collided. At first, a little clumsy, but their kiss deepen. All those years, he has been dreaming of this moment. How when he kissed Sakura, he would feel butterflies in his stomach, he would see fireworks, he would feel like he's on top of the world.

Naruto brought his hand up to her cheek, her lips tasted like cherries. He felt Sakura's tongue softly caressing Naruto's lips. He opened his mouth, allowing her to explore his mouth. Their tongue softly came into contact, it was like a battle but it was also a slow dance. Sakura's hand traveled to Naruto's thigh. They both pulled apart, gasping for air. When a single tear fell down from Naruto's eye.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him in a worried tone, "I didn't feel a thing." he whispered confuse, more tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't feel the butterflies, I didn't see the fireworks, I didn't feel like I was on top of the world." he cried his heart out "Why me... Why me!? I didn't ask for the kyubi, I didn't ask to be different... All I wanted was to be accepted by everyone. All I wanted was to be loved... I thought that you were the answer." Sakura wrapped her arms around him, "Look into your heart, Naruto-kun. You will know the answer. You never were in love with me, you thought of me like the sister you never had." She whispered softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder. "You're right..." Was all Naruto said.

"I need to find him." Naruto suddenly exclaimed. He quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "Did you... feel anything from the kiss?" Naruto asked Sakura, she shook her head and smiled at him, "I... I'm in love with someone else..." She blushed looking down, "Sasuke... is pretty cool. But, he's not the one in my heart." she blushed a deeper shade of red. Naruto grinned at her, "I hope you the best, Sakura-chan!" he gave her a small peck on the cheek before running away.

Sakura stood up calmly as she watched Naruto run to find the one. A shadow softly landed next to her,"If... I'm not too blunt, Sakura-chan... May I ask who he is?" Sakura turned around quickly, her heart beat raised. She bit her lip and took a step forward. "It is you... Lee." Lee was shocked to hear that, "But... What about Sasuke?" He was happy but extremely surprised. "When Sasuke left us, he left with a part of my heart. I was unhappy and depressed. But, you... You always fought for me. At first, I thought I could never love anyone else, but you fought for me. I could see how you always tried so hard, I was scared. Scared that you would also leave me behind. But, I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with you, Lee." She cried, Lee swiftly embraced her in his arms. "I would never leave you, Sakura-chan. And I would never hurt you. I would rather die than be the reason why you are crying." Lee held Sakura's face higher. Her green emerald eyes were shining with lust. It didn't take long before a kiss filled with passion and love was born between them.

It wasn't until Naruto reached the outskirt of the village, he found Sai staring at the sunset, sitting on a very high tree branch. "Sai..." Naruto managed to shout between heavy breathing. "Naruto?!" Sai was surprised, was Naruto looking for him? "I need to know something!" Naruto shouted from below, "What you said to Lee... Is it true? Were you telling him the truth?" Sai jumped down, he was now facing him. " I never lied." was all Sai replied. Naruto grinned widely, his eyes were dancing in Sai's. Glancing back and forth, "because... I think I love you too. I always cared for you, the moment I first met you, I knew you I wanted to take care of you. I knew how it felt like to be lonely and scared. I never wanted to leave your side." Before Sai could reply, Naruto kissed him.

There it was the passion, the butterflies, the fireworks. All and more, the weak knees, the trembling hands, the magical feeling in his tummy. It was all what Naruto was looking for. It has been there for him for a while, waiting for him. The kiss was sweet, tender, passionate and most of all, the heart was present. "I love you, Naruto..." "I love you too, Sai..."

_**The end~**_

Thank you so much for reading my story, reviews are always appreciated. Like I said, this is my first Sai & Naruto story and also the first story I ever wrote from beginning to the ending.

-PammieChan-


End file.
